BonRin Oneshots
by ToastyMarshie
Summary: A series of oneshots published for people to read for this pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to this new book I'm doing for the time being.

I am the author of the terrible 'save me' story and currently writing "thoughts the breathe." on wattpad.

Some of you may be wondering, Why am I doing a separate book for BonRin only? Because I can and i want to write BonRin centered stories.

Which is the purpose of this book.

I won't explain the rules since there is literally none but you can if you want pm me and request a one shot that you would like to see with this pairing.

Well I lied about the whole I don't have rules part. So here they are for when you're requesting and what I will not do

**-An abusive relationship between Bon and Rin**

We already have many books of Ryuji being an asshole to Rin and the relationship being downright disgusting. So if you want me to write Ryuji and/or Rin being abusive towards each other, please go somewhere else.

Abuse will not be gloried or tolerated here in this book. Maybe for an angsty one shot but that's up for debate.

**-no smut**

Pretty self explanatory but I'll explain. I have no interest in writing smut of my own as for one I'm not a great writer and two I have no experience of writing sexual intern-course or even had sex yet.

Mostly I'm just uncomfortable about it.

That's basically it for now. Anyways this book isn't consent with story plots at all unless a one shot is related to other one shot.

Also some stories will be based on music, t.v shows, movies ect. So you may not like some songs I chose for that one shot.

On the topic, please do not harass anyone that comments on this story about a certain music they like (especially with K-pop) and other things like that. I will not tolerate such actions and you have to leave. I'm sorry but I won't let anyone bully each other on here.

Also consecutive criticism is allowed here at anytime. I will love to improve so I could make better stories in the future!

That's basically it for this introduction! Hope you guys like these BonRin stories I pump out to feel the void of not having enough BonRin content.


	2. Stitch Me Up

**A/N I went to a Set It Off concert I am bless by the gay gods. Fun Fact, this is Cody's favorite song in the Album and it's about his relationship with his girlfriend Shay, and just I'm soft.**

**Summary: Two boys stitch their broken hearts together. **

When Rin first saw Ryuji, he felt an instant attraction to the boy. His blond streaked hair up, his strong brown eyes and tough build got Rin's attention. The two interaction determined their relationship fast; they were rivals trying to see who would kill Satan first. From Ryuji kicking Rin during gym to Ryuji giving giving Rin a hairpin made the two wonder what this relationship was.

The rivalry was still there but it became more friendly between the two of them. Even after what happened during the camping trip and Kyoto, the two became more closer than before.

_No, it's no wonder I feel broken_

_Are you the one to fix me up, patching up the work they've done?_

_Try and sew me_

_So thread the needle, tie it off, teach me how to trust someone_

Rin's feelings for the other boy wasn't around respect and admiration anymore. It turned into general love but he couldn't trust him yet. Rin has been ridiculed and alone for most of this life, he generally believed he didn't deserved love after he found out he was Satan's son.

He was hurt when heard Ryuji's words on the bus that day. "_How can I trust you?" _Ryuji's tone was rough and a sharp edge, it cut a little scar in Rin's heart but it didn't stop him from being his friend.

When the two were fighting the Impure King, Rin was scared but he put up his tough act. Ryuji laughed before he told Rin "I'll go along with your ridiculous optimism. After all, we're **friends**." Those words sticked with Rin as he defeated the impure king.

_Really hopin' that you stay_

_That you never walk away_

_Every word I shouldn't say_

_I shouldn't say, I shouldn't say it_

_Don't you feel the stress in me_

_Steady bursting at the seams?_

_You're the only one I need to make me complete, yeah_

All Rin could think was that Ryuji would keep his promise. He didn't want this friendship to break him again, it couldn't stand if that happened. He was ready to die anyways, nobody needed him for a while since he was Satan's son. Ryuji and Shiemi changed his viewpoint on that since they actually talked to him after the whole incident.

_Stitch me up, stitch me up, don't tear me apart_

_I've been stuck in a rut, patched up in the dark_

_Stitch me up, stitch me up, there's pins in my heart_

_Oh, pardon all my precious scars_

_"No, it's no wonder you can feel it" _Ryuji softly said to himself as he thought about the trama Rin have been through. When that girl asked for a picture of the two, he saw Rin's grin for a second before answering her question. He felt his heart flutter a bit, damn was Rin cute.

He was ashamed of himself for being such an ass to the half-demon, only he just said what he actually thought of him. He was blinded by anger which made him act irrationally.

_Like a doll in lost and found, soul mistreated, thrown around_

_Who you kidding?_

_Every flaw and every fray, that's what makes you sexy to me_

_Really hopin' that I stay, _

_"I could never walk away." _Ryuji told Rin once when the two were alone after the trip to Kyoto tower. They were discussing about the betrayal and how it hurt Rin emotionally. Ryuji didn't want to walk away from Rin again, the two wanted to be on good terms again.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked, a bit skeptical by his claim. Ryuji didn't hesitate and smiled. "Yes."

_Every word we shouldn't say_

_We shouldn't say, we shouldn't say it_

_Don't you feel the stress in me_

_Steady bursting at the seams?_

_You're the only one I need to make me complete, yeah_

Ryuji kept that promise, even when they were apart. Rin felt relieved as he felt being stitched back up, his friends started to trust him again. It also helped that Rin's love for Ryuji grew as they became close. The awkward flirting (mostly from Rin), shy smiles and glances gave the boys a bit more chemistry with each other, Or Rin generally likes to embarrass Ryuji a lot.

_Stitch me up, stitch me up, don't tear me apart_

_I've been stuck in a rut, patched up in the dark_

_Stitch me up, stitch me up, there's pins in my heart_

_Oh, pardon all my precious scars_

Rin took a deep breath, he needed to tell Ryuji what he feels about him cause it's driving him crazy. He went up to the tall teen and grabbed his arm. Ryuji looked at the half demon; Rin's blue eyes filled with determination and softly pulled Ryuji out back.

_Elegant and broken_

_Tasteful tattered clothing_

_I guess we've been caught in the middle of love_

_Motive through emotion_

_Damaged but we're golden_

_I guess we've been caught in the middle of love_

"Bon, I'm not good with words, I never was so I'll be blunt. I love you." Ryuji's eyes widened at the sudden confess, making Rin wait for his response. A few minutes passed which made Rin uncomfortable, finally Ryuji responded. "I'm sorry for the wait. It's just that... um.."

"Just say you don't like me that way already." Rin cut off Ryuji, he feared this might happen and he was ready to go and not look back. "Rin, heard me out. I do like you too. It just that your confession was a bit blunt as you said." Ryuji softly smiled (which totally didn't make Rin blush at all.)

Rin grinned widely as he jumped into Ryuji's arms. "Warning you now. I'm gonna kiss you." Ryuji had no time for a response as Rin kissed him.

_Elegant and broken_

_Tasteful tattered clothing_

_I guess we've been caught in the middle of love_

_Motive through emotion_

_Damaged but we're golden_

Rin pulled away as soon as he started losing oxygen with a stunned Ryuji. Ryuji looked at Rin again with a smile.

_"I guess we've been caught in the middle of love"_

_Stitch me up, stitch me up, don't tear me apart_

_I've been stuck in a rut, patched up in the dark_

_Stitch me up, stitch me up, there's pins in my heart_

_Oh, pardon all my precious scars_

The two became a couple afterwards, it took them forever to communicate properly without the other getting mad. (A bad habit between the two of them) they somehow made it work. Sure they were broken by their past but in the end they stitched each other up.

_(Really hoping that you stay, that you never walk away)_

_Pardon all my precious scars_

_Stitch me up, stitch me up, there's pins in my heart_

Rin smiled at the ring in his hand and hugged Ryuji from his back. Ryuji looked back at his small fiancée which made Rin smile.

_Oh, pardon all my precious scars_


	3. Dancing With The Devil

**A/N Support Set It Off's new album, Midnight you cowards! (Jk I love ya guys)**

**Also fun fact:**

**Ryuji was suppose to be a villain along with Konekomaru. (I'm not sure if this is true though. I heard it from somewhere though)**

**Let's explore that idea shall we? **

**Also no I don't condone murder at all. This is purely fiction that may or may not have real peoples names. **

**I will never use any real victim's of serial killers or abusers in general. I respect these victims and we must be respectful to them and their families.**

_Life's too short to be dancing with the devil_

_Life's too short to be dancing with the devil_

_You best sleep with a blanket and a shovel_

_'Cause life's too short to be dancing with the devil_

"Another murder?" Rin mumbled looking at the crime scene. "Yeah. A young man by the name of Jorel Decker. Seemed to be in some gang called Undead in America. Came here with his wife on vacation." A officer told the detective to his right. Rin looked around the apartment, looking for clues.

Rin show droplets of blood around the kitchen and the murder weapon, a simple kitchen knife. The investigator carefully take samples and the knife away. "Sir, we got evidence that Decker's wife was taken." One of the investigators told the detective. "Shit, Roy get back to the station and open a case for his wife." Roy nodded and left with the other two.

Rin left the scene and went back to his office to continue on his work. Rin decided to stop by the local coffee shop to get some food since his stomach was killing him. He looked around for a seat, setting for a seat next to a tall man.

"Well hello there." The man greeted with a warm smile. "Hello to you too." Rin did a little bow before continue the conversation. "What's your name? Haven't seen you around Tokyo before." Rin asked. "Oh, I'm from Kyoto. Grew up in a temple. I'm assuming you lived here all your life?" Rin smiled at the guy. "Yeah, outskirts of the city but you know. What brings you here?" Rin asked, his tone laced with suspicion.

"A job, office work. And a new life." Rin hummed as the barista gave him his cappiuno. "Most people do."

Rin and the man talked for a bit longer until the other had to leave to his hotel room. Rin then asked again. "I never got your name. What is it?" The man just smiled, his warm brown eyes filled with slight innocence and a teasing smirk. "I introduce myself when we get a bit more... acquainted. For now, call me Ryo." Then he walked away.

Rin pondered as he looked at the case on his desk. Mrs. Decker was found, dead a day later. Her body suffered greatly from burns and cuts, no signs of sexual assault and no evidence to identify the killer. The poor women died from blood loss. Then Rin thought about the odd man, Ryo.

"Hey Rin..." a soft voice belonging to Shiemi Moriyama called out to him. He looked at the girl with tired eyes and rubbed them. "Yes Shiemi?" Rin asked, unintentionally sounded annoyed. "Sorry for disturbing you, but chief Yagaymi wants you to go home. You need rest." Shiemi explained, leaving Rin alone.

Rin sighed and got up, he left the building and decided to see the guy again. To get more well-acquainted with him, Ryo, such a weird name. Well, god hear his thoughts because Ryo was there at the cafe they met at. Ryo waved at the detective and motioned him to join him.

"Welcome back, mister mysterious." Ryo teased as Rin got a bit agitated. "So we're playing this game huh? Fine. Call me Shiro." Rin introduced, the two men were tensed. Trust isn't building between them, Rin can sense it, so can Ryo.

"We should talk about this somewhere else... Shiro."

Ryo and Rin talked for a bit about themselves, the two judging each other mentally, trying to pick each other apart. The two parted ways afterwards as Rin got a call from the department and needed to leave.

From four months on, the two talked and confined in each other about current problems. In those month, the murders started to pail up which led to many paranoid about the situation. Rin lost a close friends to this murderer who didn't care. He grew vengeful and hardened by the brutality of them and wanted nothing more but to bring the killer to justice.

This guy killed a Tokyo Police chief Soichiro Yagami and his family in cold blood. The only survivors being his son Light, his daughter suffered serious injuries and the hospital staff are trying to save her. Rin and his team were starting to lose sleep over these cases, around ever corner, an another life was taken.

Ryo in this time period hanged out with Rin more and confessed his feelings to the shorter male. His soft smile made Rin's heart beat faster and Rin accepted. Their first date was a dream to him, a simple dinner with no stress in the world. The only problem between the two was trust, and not revealing who they truly were.

The two were at a party now, hiding in the background as the other party people danced and drank themselves away.

"Care for a dance, love?" Ryo held out his hand and Rin hesitated but accepted the offer. Ryo took the lead and lead Rin into the rhythm of the song. Ryo followed the beat swiftly and soundly taking the struggling Rin though a series of composed steps.

"Are we finally gonna tell each other our real names?" Ryo asked as the detective slowly nodded. "But first... Let's get a drink." Rin insisted as Ryo agreed. The two getting some Champaign and leaving the drinks behind. "Let's go somewhere private should we?" Ryo asked with nervousness behind his voice and giving Rin a pleading look.

Rin sighed before he answers. "Yes, we can. It can benefit us both." Ryo smiles, it made Rin feel safe but he couldn't let his guard down. "Okay. Let's go outside."

The two went outside and hid in the garden of the house. Ryo took a deep breath as he asked for another dance. Rin took it in order to get this over with. The two waltz around the beautiful garden losing reality as they looked at each other. Ryo leans close into Rin's ear, "My real name is Ryuji." Rin finally got him to trust him.

Rin's eyes widen as he tried to push Ryuji off of him. "Well I guess I can tell you." Ryuji smirked as he held the squirming detective, close to his ear. "I'm the one who been killing all those people." Rin could believe those words, this man that he grew to trust and love, was the murderer.

Ryuji let him go and calmly commended from the shadows. "Get him boys." Some people came out of the shadows and pinned Rin down. Rin tried to fight them off until one of them injected a needle into his neck.

_Years of building the trust up_

_No love was ever enough _

_I was foolish to think we were friends_

"I'm so sorry dear. I wish that this wouldn't have happened. It's funny how it ends." Ryuji apologized with a sick smile on his face. Rin felt being dragged away from the party, from home and his family. Rin felt anger and betrayal, how could Ryuji do this?

_And you know, when times get tough, you always give up_

_I know your smoking guns, the tip of your tongue_

_You take your aim to point the blame, it's time we let it go_

_So save your lies, behind those eyes, you're a devil in disguise_

Ryuji just looked on at the detective as he was dragged away to the unknown. He didn't question the people he work with and honestly Rin was the most fun he had in a while. He would love to play with him again, a smile crept up the killer's face as he thought about the sick ways he can torture the detective.

"This should be fun." He followed the others and rode in the back where Rin was to a building. Ryuji touched Rin's face fondly as he smirked once again. "This is why you don't dance with the devil."

**A/N Damn this was long. Again support my guys Set It Off! Also enjoy Evil! Ryuji, I want more fanfics about this! **

**Also for the two review, I'll use your ideas for future shots soon so please be patient!**


	4. Spring Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06ffd1c7f1835b5b9efa709364ab72d7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="font-weight: bold; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap;" A/N yup a BTS song. Please don't get mad at me, 'Spring Day' is such a beautiful song that needs more love. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"For backstory, this was about Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster/RM) and Min Yoongi's (Suga/Agust-D) friendship and the struggles they went through. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And I thought about BonRin and how their friendship grew which led to them being a couple. But it gonna be a slow burn I guess./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="4149960e21701251ac984b0c85c8e551"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Just so you know, playing the music is completely optional! I'm not gonna make you listen to it if you don't like BTS or K-pop in general./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="ca5658162c5d39bd7c06a6735cc5d02f"Ryuji sighed as he got up from his bed. He stood still a minute thinking about life. How being an exorcist led him to where he is. It helped repair relationships with his parents and he met people that he considers long-time friends. He wished he could see them again, he missed them that was no lie. He missed Rin the most though as he sighed again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="a4e473b7d557e9c7c235afdf0e1ef2de"He looked at the small photo frame of all of them when they were exwires. When he still had that stupid rooster hair cut and when they didn't have to worry about anything. When they became exorcist, however, it caused everyone's schedules became hectic and they couldn't see each other anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="7b19b85fc359efff2e87fbb89857a7f7"Time was cruel to all of them. Now in his 20s, Ryuji got ready for his mission for the day. He still reminds himself that he still misses his friends and his crush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="df497759279a17d45946cab02c0e9ad3"Rin didn't like how he disconnected from everyone in his life. It was hard to see them every day now. He felt cold even if it was still summer, he still felt cold. He wanted to hold Ryuji's hand again like they did when Rin was anxious about the test he had to take just to live. He wanted this winter to end and let spring breathe in the new life on this dull day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="45794a09e68fb7de35b09f0f1d707b80"The two were close ever since they became "rivals". Rivals to the both of them was just a word that didn't describe the relationship, sure they were competitive when it comes to how well they do at school but that based on mutual respect and support./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="3e6a63ba225077278a18d588632bb037"Rin saw the coal tars as he walked around true cross again noting they look like falling snow. He smiled softly remembering how he and Ryuji would just look at the harmless demons around them. When they didn't have to do too much work and being semi-normal teens./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="d0421daa47ab5877171c0643cf71cdad"Thinking about Ryuji made his stomach have butterflies and warms his heart. It's still not enough to melt the snow forming in his heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="36fb57d96dccf419b62fc7ad175c831a"Rin felt tears coming to his eyes but he quickly blinked them away. He misses him so damn much, he misses the times they would tease each other, the encouragements and also the little quiet moments they have. Rin felt cold again, he wonders if this winter in his heart will ever stop. Rin decided to text Ryuji to catch up with an old pal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="05aee3137348186ee2caabc32e86aabf"Ryuji shivered as he remembered how much of a jerk he was as a teen. Boy were those bad times for him. He still has some anger issues till this day, he was slowly getting better though. Then again he wishes that he would have forgotten how he met Rin, Rin was the one who made him feel a certain warmth. A warmth that he couldn't get around anyone else but Rin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="a7f5d0c88d4509a0608879583fb7f2c4"It just reminded him how much he misses Rin. He thought the friendship they had was going to end, they were never going to see each other again. Feelings will disappear, never to be seen again. He was wrong and now he can't let go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="8c4e366fce3c087e6811a0a3b9bff1b1"Ryuji got a text from his boss he wasn't needed for a job today and he can take a day off. Ryuji was silently grateful and decided to go around town to see what it has to offer. Ryuji saw a message from Rin, asking if he wanted to hang out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="eccfc3562afb521a44fd566102670f6d"Ryuji complies putting one some clothes and went out the door with everything he needed. Rin and Ryuji met at a local coffee shop catching up on life and talking about life and other stuff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="e59a47f7c5196c393f63a36a02a859ca"The two then went to the park just to walk around, enjoying nature's beauty. The winters in their hearts began to feel warm making the two a bit shy and awkward. They sat under a tree as they tried to have some small talk that turned into a therapy session for both of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="f21f463c0de1a72d57b841d378c95eba"Mostly about their fears and problems they have now. It slowly turned into a comedy as they both remember stupid shit they did as teens. "Hey, you're my best friend. You know that right?" Rin asked feeling terrible for calling him a friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="c5dae1f154af0de7d164c704d6dd49f4"Ryuji nodded still chuckling a bit about what happened with Shima once. "Yeah. It's nice and feels like our dark thoughts can't get to the both of us anymore. And to be completely honest, I think I'm more open to you then I'm open to Konekomaru and Shima." Ryuji scouted a bit closer to Rin and smiled at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="61b899976070493b04b6a48849a57d2d"Rin blushes as he looked away. "Wow." Rin gulped trying to find the right words to say. He felt his heart warm up as he felt his body heat again. He didn't feel cold anymore, he looked back at Ryuji and gently took his hand. "How anyone told you? That your smile looks great. It suits you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="f533b4a903b52c5e44b3838dfe6c8fd6""Pfft. Thank you, I'm very flattered." Ryuji said covering his mouth. Rin moved closer and held his hand. "It is." Rin's heart started to beat faster as the heat turned into summer. Ryuji's heart was the same as he looked at Rin and stared into his blue eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="fb609feff2e21b35453d46e248e44172"They stared for a while letting time pass by this once. Rin and Ryuji move closer together till their lips met. That's when their hearts calmed down, it wasn't hot or cold. It was in the middle, warm, spring finally came./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="313b9ea3b3b68c26350c14f1c8f4a30d"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"추운 겨울 끝을 지나/span/fontbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Past the end of this cold winter/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"다시 봄날이 올 때까지/span/fontbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Until the spring comes again/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"꽃 피울 때까지/span/fontbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Until the flowers bloom again/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"그곳에 좀 더 머물러줘/span/fontbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Stay there a little longer/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"머물러줘/span/fontbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Stay there/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #1c1e29; white-space: pre-wrap; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" data-p-id="d2a25d3f9a5c97a0b6c46231ff3ae536"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N all done! I hope you enjoyed./span/p 


End file.
